ink and energon
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: team prime is getting a temporary replacement for agent Fowler and she can kick decepticon aft.
1. replacement

Chapter 1

"What if he's a eight foot tall grizzly bear in a military suit?" Miko asked Jack while holding her hands above him in a claw like manner.

"Why would the military send a bear to replace agent Fowler?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because it would be awesome! Duh." She placed her hands on her hips.

"They are NOT sending a wild animal as agent Fowler's temporary replacement." Ratchet retorted with a glare. "and we don't know if it is even a 'he'."

"Yeah! It could be another robot." She joked.

"No, they are sending a human to keep an eye on us. Now will you get cleaned up? Your latest unauthorized excursion has left you a mess and I want everyone to make a good impression." He pointed towards the restroom. Miko looked down at herself and brushed the dust off her shorts. "Done." Ratchet mumbles to himself about humans and personal hygiene. Optimus Prime stoically enters the room.

"Ratchet, my old friend. Our actions will say more of our character than being clean. Besides, I do not believe that even you can talk Miko into staying clean." This statement elicited a snicker from Jack who quickly stopped.

"Well then could we at least get bulkhead clean? He looks like he fell into a vat of mud." Miko smiled guiltily. "or something else." Ratchet said, staring at her suspiciously. Bulkhead and Bumble bee enters the cave, returning from patrol. They were both laughing as they transformed out of their vehicle modes. Bulkhead held his hands above his head like claws. "... an eight foot tall grizzly in a suit?" Bumble bee returned the gesture while also laughing in his mechanical beeps. Ratchet did a face palm. Then looked at the two of them. "You're tracking dirt all over the place! Clean this up before the agent gets here!" The two large bots looked around at the mess they made then saluted. "Yes sir!" "Veep beep!" Came the replies. Three minutes later Arcee called the coms from the roof. "The agent is here. I'll bring her down." Several harried seconds later arcee entered the room with a young lady by her side. Military uniform, tight ponytail, and an air of authority. She also seemed a little round in the middle.

"I am Commander Kenwyn Jones and I will be your earth military representative until agent Fowler is back from medical leave." She stated, unfazed by the metal giants. Ratchet was impressed, they sent a professional this time. "I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the autobots." He introduced himself. " This is Bumble bee, he is our scout." He indicates Bumble bee who waves at her. "This is Ratchet, our medic and scientist." Ratchet nods, still looking impressed. "This is bulkhead." "I'm the muscle." He proudly interrupted. "You have already met Arcee." Arcee looks down and nods. "And these are our human compatriots. Miko," He indicates the annoyed teenage female. "Jack," Jack smiled nervously. "And... where is Rafael?" Bumble bee beeps an answer. "What did he say?" Commander Jones asked. "Rafael is grounded for sneaking out instead of doing his homework last night." She nods in understanding. "I see, now, where is my new office?" Miko uncrossed her arms and pointed at a door on a second level stair. "Thank you." She began her walk up, minor discomfort showing on her face. Miko and Jack followed behind.

"So, did they just assign you or did you chose this gig because of giant alien robots?" Miko asked, seemingly interested.

"I was assigned. I refused to go on maternal leave so they decided to give me the next desk opening." She stated, somewhat out of breath.

"So, you didn't come for the giant alien robots?"

"No, I didn't."

"How come you're not awe struck or something?" Jack's turn.

"Believe me, I've seen weirder things. My husband was one of them."

They both stopped for a second. "Wait, what?" "Your husband? He's weird?" They caught up to her.

"Back in the EVO crisis, he was a tentacled EVO named Sqwydd. I was a providence agent. He was involved with my first op out of the academy. I was supposed to be undercover at a party."

"Was it love at first sight?" Jack asked, Miko stuck her tongue in disgust.

"No, actually he freaked me out at first. He snuck up on me but, he was the first EVO who hadn't attacked me. Then he complimented my clothes despite my outfit sticking out like a sore thumb." She explained.

"What kind of party?"

"Teenage rock and roll with EVO performers in the Sonoran desert."

"Cool! Let me guess, you were wearing work clothes?"

"Yes. but I can't guarantee that ether of you will meet him. I have paperwork to catch up on." She said, looking at their expectant faces before closing the door on them.

Miko pouted for a moment before challenging Jack to a video game.


	2. Caught

Thank you for reading. I'm still new at this so please review. This takes place somewhere in season 2.

Chapter 2 caught

It had been three days since Jones' arrival. Still no news of the decepticons. No new iocon relics, nothing. What were they up to? Ratchet wondered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted my Miko's horrible music. She and Bulkhead had decided to start a battle of the bands in Ratchet's general vicinity. "Will you two knock it off!" He yelled. He obviously wasn't loud enough to be heard over the several hundred decibels. Suddenly the music stopped. "Thank you." Spilled the relief. "You're welcome, now no more. I need to focus on the mess Fowler left for me." Said commander Jones, still holding the power cords. She dropped them to the sound of "awws" and "heys". She walked calmly back to her office. Just before the door closed an alert came from the large screens. "Optimus, Bumble bee, Arcee, come in. The computer decoded the location of the next iocon relic. I'll send a ground bridge for you." As he said this his fingers flew over the control panel and pulled a large switch. The swirling blue and green portal opened to allow the rest of the team entrance. He then changed the instructions to send it elsewhere. The relic was located near a school in London. "Can I come? You need someone to make an excuse if we're busted." Miko negotiated.

"No, you stay here. As your liaison it is my job to keep you out of trouble with the local authorities." Jones said, laying down the law. She quickly grabbed a briefcase.

"Agreed, Arcee and Bulkhead, you're with us. Bumble bee stay here in case we need backup. Now, roll out!" Optimus ordered after transforming into his alternate mode. The ordered followed suit. Jones climbed in Bulkhead and they drove into the shimmering swirl.

They all arrived on the school's parking lot to see Knock out, Breakdown, Starscream and five vehicons tearing apart the playground. They all stopped, turned and pulled out their guns to shoot. Starscream yelled for them to fire. The autobots scattered and began circling the armed decepticons. The vehicons fired randomly, but never hitting an intended target. Knock out, screaming, dropped to the ground intending to avoid the blasts and started searching for the relic with his scanner. Bulkhead drove behind a broken slide, dropping Jones and telling her to "stay". He then transformed and charged at breakdown with maces for fists. Breakdown smiled and met his challenge with hammers for hands. Arcee had by this time shot down four of the vehicons. The fifth one decided to help Starscream shoot at Optimus. Jones popped open the case to reveal components for a small missile. As she was putting it together, Knock out had succeeded at finding the prize. Arcee then jumped him, pulling the artifact out of his grasp. Bulkhead currently had the upper hand in his fight. Optimus was hemmed in, the vehicon on his right, Starscream on the left, the school gym to his back. Kenwyn had her target. She aimed her weapon at the vehicon and fired. Everyone paused to watch the flaming pieces fly apart from the point of impact. Its head landed behind the school, a kneecap hit Knock out's arm. It caused a small scratch, yet big enough to anger him. "You ruined my paint job! You're going to pay for that!" He spat out. He smacked Arcee out of the way. Breakdown, seeing his friend's predicament, pushed Bulkhead away and fired a missile at him. Starscream transformed, calling for a ground bridge. Jones dropped her weapon and pulled out a handgun, firing at the furious red medic. Angering him more with every scratch. Bulkhead had dodged the explosion and was struggling to get up, Arcee was even farther away, and Optimus had been hit in the optics by some shrapnel. The bridge appeared ten feet away from her. Knock out scooped her up in his skinny long fingers then transformed. Jones thumped in to his trunk as he drove off at top speed.

The autobots watched as the decepticons disappeared into the portal. Both sides had won and lost. Whom had the bigger loss was unsure. "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge." Optimus ordered into his com. the bridge showed in the place where they arrived. The autobots walked dejectedly through.

I wanted to make it like Rex took place before prime and it seems to be working. Spoiler alert: it's twins.


	3. Can't stop me

Chapter 3 can't stop me

he stood on the ledge searching for the possible landing spot of his wife's helicopter. Wait, what's a minivan doing here? He climbs into a small black sports car and hit the gas. Driving carefully, he follows from the tops of the canyon, making sure to keep his target in sight. 15 minutes, then the minivan disappeared into a hidden hole in a giant stone pillar. The top of it was 20 to 25 feet away from the edge of his cliff. He opened his trunk to survey his equipment. Hang glider, grappling hook, rope, large gun, crossbow, shovel, etc, etc. normal or amazing? He grabbed the crossbow, the rope, and two spikes. Tied the rope and spikes. He slammed one into the ground and back flip kicked it further in. he then launched the other into the opposing cliff, checked the tightness, and put back the crossbow. He proceeded to walk across as calmly as if he was on the ground. Upon reaching the other side he spotted the entrance, a well hidden trap door. Smirking, he pulled it open and climbed down the metal stairs.

His arrival was not heard over heavy metal music and complaints to turn it off. He looked about the room. A giant red and white robot was attempting to study a large glowing monitor. A yellow one was trying to occupy itself with a Rubik's cube. A preteen boy with glasses and a brown cone of hair was showing it how the cube worked. A teenage girl with pink dye in her hair was rocking out on a electric guitar. The last two people were a woman with dark hair and a nurse jacket, and a teenage boy, also dark haired. He appeared to be her son. They were trying to have a conversation over the music. He watched this scene for several minutes before he was spotted by the preteen. "hey! Who are you?" everyone stopped to stare at the intruder.

"how did you get in here?" the red and white one asked.

"through the roof. I'm pretty sure Santa's going to have a hard time finding the chimney on Christmas." the intruder leaned on the rail and smiled.

"who are you?" the girl repeated.

He jumped to the floor twenty feet down. Stuck the landing like it was only ten and spoke. "Walter Jones. Husband of your new boss." he bowed and the girl's eyes nearly popped out.

"you're Walter!?... you don't look like a freak." she looked skeptical.

"not any more. Not since Rex cured everyone five years ago." he shrugged. "and all of you are?"

"I'm Miko," she announced, "that is Jack, his mom June, Raf, Bumble bee, and Ratchet." she said pointing to each in turn. "the others are with Mrs. Jones on a mission."

"cool. What are they?" he asked, indicating the bots.

Ratchet spoke up. "we are cybertronians. Living cybernetic beings from the planet Cybertron."

"in other words, alien robots." Walter smiled, pulling his long auburn hair back into a ponytail.

The com-link beeped, Optimus's voice came through ordering a ground bridge. Ratchet pulled a lever and a swirling portal appeared in the empty tunnel. A giant red and blue bot, a large green bot, and a blue female bot came from the strange sight. They walk in half dejected, half proud. The girl bot held out a container. "we got the relic, but we lost... who is this?" she said noticing him. "commander Jones' husband." Ratchet introduced. The returned bots stood awkwardly, shuffling uncomfortably. Walter's posture stiffened, all friendliness gone. "what happened?" no one moved. "what happened?" quiet anger permeated the room. Optimus finally spoke. "she has been captured by the decepticons."

Miko was expecting an explosion or something, not a quiet conversation. Walter had taken Arcee aside to learn the situation. Everyone else refused to make a sound. Optimus went to Ratchet to get his optics checked. The relic sat on the dashboard. "so, what's this one do?" she asked, breaking the silence. Everyone glared at her for a moment, then Optimus examined it. "i believe this to be the eye of souls. It is a decepticon weapon, designed to give hallucinations to whom ever is hit with its beam." "wow" Miko stared. "good, we can use that." Walter said. "we?" bulkhead asked. "yes, we. Me and a team are going to the decepticon ship." all eyes now on him. "no, we cannot risk another human life." Optimus was now standing in front of him.

"my wife and baby are on that ship and I am going even if you don't." Walter stood his ground.

"you are as stubborn as your wife. You are not coming." Optimus refused to budge.

They had a staring contest for three minutes before an incoming message beeped. Everyone looked as Ratchet pushed the accept button. Megatron's scowling face showed. "prime, since you care so much about your human pets, I have a deal to make. You hand over the relic in trade for this expecting female or she dies." knockout appeared in the background holding a container with the victim. He held it up and then began making faces at her and tapping on the glass. "make us!" Miko shouted. Bulkhead scooped her up and covered her big mouth. "we will consider your offer." Optimus said. "you have an hour." Megatron said before it blinked off. The ceiling exit clanged as Walter and the relic disappeared. Everyone raced to the roof in an attempt to stop him. They found the only way to get to him was to cross the tightrope. He drove off in his car and was soon far away.

He had memorized the 'cons frequency. He would contact them, talk them into letting him on the ship, save his family and get off. Simple. He drove out to the middle of a canyon and parked. he preprogrammed the relic before he popped the back and pulled out a special radio. He tuned it to the right one. A moment later Soundwave flew out of a ground bridge in the sky. The imposing 'con landed two feet from him. "I have a message for Megatron. You can have the relic if you take me to my wife." a few seconds later another ground bridge showed. This one low enough for him to drive through.

The ship was huge. Megatron stood awaiting him. "you have the relic?"

"yes." he said and parked the car.

"good. Starscream, take our guest to see his mate." Megatron ordered the grouchy winged wimp, who wondered how the tiny human could carry the relic.

He was marched to knockout's office. The medic emptied the container onto the bot sized dissection bed. Starscream lifted him up, then left the room. Kenwyn stood up and brushed herself off. "what are you doing here?" she asked, hands on hips. "love you too, honey." he smiled. "don't worry, I have a plan." "what plan?" she asked curious. Suddenly they all heard several screams.


	4. escape plan

**I am enjoying writing these. I'm glad you are reading them. Thanks.**

Chapter 4 escape plan

she had no idea how long she was out. Could be hours or minutes. she's stuck in a glass container of some sort. Her head hurt. The red bot is glaring at her. What was his name? Knock up? Knock down? No, knockout. That was it. "what do you want?" she asked. "I want to scratch you with an explosion. Without killing you of course." he said, waving his hand in a circle. She looked unimpressed. He pulled out a scanning device and seemed surprised at the results. "are you aware that you are with child?" her face said yes. "I see. It's twins. Now you're surprised." he smiled. Megatron entered the room. "how is she doctor?" "well, she's expecting." Megatron found this shown information promising. "perhaps Optimus prime will be somewhat more eager to trade for three humans lives instead of just one. Bring her." knockout followed Megatron with her container in tow. They passed long halls full of curious vehicons. several even tried to poke the glass, at which knockout would slap their hands. The ship's bridge was huge, even compared to the 'cons themselves. Soundwave turned as soon as Megatron entered. "Soundwave, contact the autobots. We have a failure to fix." he ordered, glaring at Starscream. Computerized instructions appeared on Soundwave's face plate. A screen lit up with the autobot base. She could see her team and... Walter. What was he doing there? Megatron said something about killing her if they didn't give up the relic. Knockout pulled out his buzz saw, pretending to slice her in half. Walter is mad, what is he going to do? Miko yelled at the screen, bulkhead silenced her. Optimus offered to think it over. Megatron gave them an hour, then turned it off. He turned to knockout. "when we have the relic, kill her." knockout walked with her back to his office and waited.

35 minutes. 36. slowly counting to my death if I don't get out of here soon. Walter is probably on his way now with a dangerous plan. Why did I get caught? She chastised herself. Knockout responded to a sound in his communicator. He lifted her to the medical table and untwisted the lid. Starscream walked in with Walter at his feet. She was dumped out as he was lifted. Starscream left and knockout watched them. She brushed herself off and asked with her hands on her hips. "what are you doing here?" "love you too honey." was his reply, he smiled. "don't worry, I have a plan." "what plan?" she asked curious. Suddenly they all heard several screams. Knockout's head swiveled towards the door. "come on!" Walter pulls her to the edge and jumped at knockout. They landed on his hip and slid off, making a run for it. Pain shot through her body. Knockout spun to examine the impact zone for mud. Finding none, he chased them through the imposing halls. A panicked vehicon slammed into him at top speed. Buying them a few minutes run time. "is this it or is there more to your plan?" she asked between breaths. "you'll see." he chuckled.

Their destination was the main control room. Starscream bolted out, almost stepping on them. Running from some great imaginary beast. Vehicons were running to and fro, attempting to escape whatever horrid creature was in their mind's eye. Soundwave and laserbeak had gone into shutdown mode. Megatron was firing his blasters randomly, fending off his nonexistent foe. The Jones couple ran to the only nonliving vehicle in the room. A blast knocked metal fragments in Walter's face. He brushed them off like sweat. "how long do we have?" she asked, eying the cause of the scattered mess. It had been kicked and tripped over several times. "a few minutes, give or take." he said, pulling out a parachute bag. She reached in the trunk, pulled out a large gun, and fired at Megatron, disabling his canon. Not that he noticed. "just increasing our chances of survival." she stated matter-of-factly. "always the practical one." he replied with a smile.

After escaping the turmoil of the control room, they ran into knockout. "there you are! Now, let me take you to your final destination!" he roared at them. He stopped for a second. "did that sound corny to you too?" he wondered.

"mind giving us a ride?" Walter leaned on his door.

"what makes you think I'll let you ride?" knockout sounded annoyed.

"if we survive, I could, I don't know, give you a nice waxing." Walter pulled out a handkerchief and wiped a dirty spot on knockout's hood.

"i guess... besides, the young lady needs to get off her feet. You know, in her condition." the red sports car relented. "hop in." his door opened.

Walter allowed her in the backseat, her arms crossed. Walter yanked on the driver door. "what are you doing? No driving." he complained.

"as you wish. guess I won't help you win a race with my awesome driving skills." he sighed, then scooted into the back. Knockout drove, avoiding frightened 'cons. "by the way... what race?" the smile on Walter's face dissipated when Kenwyn jammed her elbow into his side. His "ow." was more pride than pain. "where are we headed?" knockout stopped and asked. "outside." was his response. "okay, your funereal." he continued to their destination. They arrived sooner than expected. "I took a short cut." knockout smirked. Walter opened the door and helped Kenwyn out like a gentleman. Knockout made a gagging noise. Walter then helped her put on the parachute. Held her hand, smiled, and jumped.

Knockout watched in amazement. Then yelled at them, "if you survive, you owe me a waxing!" then turned around and barricaded himself in his lab as an explosion rocked the ship.

The two of them fell through the air, clinging to trusted fingers. They heard knockout yell something but couldn't tell what. They pulled until they arms were wrapped around the others torso. Walter pulled his arm free so he could yank the chute's chord. It formed in the air like a floating mushroom, slowing their descent. He smiled at her, "nice view." she smiled back, "eyes on the ground." they could hear the massive explosion above them. "told ya." his smile refused to fade even after she pinched him. They watched the sky above and ground below in silence for a few moments. She finally looked him in the face, "the car that drove us is their medic. He told me that we're having twins." "lucky me." this comment earned a frown.

They landed in Optimus' hands. "we located your cell signals and followed them." he explained. "just when I was starting to enjoy myself." came Walter's sarcastic remark. He placed them on the ground. "thank you, prime." she said, glaring at Walter. "let us head back to base, Ratchet, I have them." a ground bridge opened to the side of them. Optimus walked through, followed by an annoyed Kenwyn pulling Walter's ear. "ow, ow, ow" he said unconvincingly.

"what happened? How did you escape? Did you beat up any 'cons?" Miko fired the questions at them with lightning speed. Kenwyn released her grip. "stuff, ways, yes." Walter answered. Miko continued to barrage him with questions. He smiled mysteriously and gave off-handed answers. Optimus looked at Kenwyn, "does he do this often?" she sighed, "reacts impulsively to a loved one in danger, makes plans on the fly, and usually wins? Yes, a lot." Walter turns to leave, "got to go, I promised my new ride a fresh coat of wax. See you at home, dinner's at eight, Indian food tonight. Bye everybody." he walked off the base as though nothing exciting happened. Leaving them all ticked and grateful at the same time. "before you ask, yes, he does this to everyone. Now I have to catch up on paperwork." she walked up the stairs mumbling something about "it's worse with tuk..."

the end

 **if you watch generator Rex it's funny that Sqwydd/Walter has the same taste in girls that Rex does but can only succeed in getting the one that has no interest in Rex. Plus watching Walter and Kenwyn interact when they first meet, you can see them being a couple. This was fun to write., please comment. Thanks.**


End file.
